Dark Twilight
by Ninaelben
Summary: Twilight is dark and will consume everyone with the dark. Who and how will anyone stop her? This is my first story and I am still working on it for my ex girlfriend. I am new to this site so please leave feedback on my story and tell me how I do A mlp adventure my Oc and my ex girlfriends Oc appears in it. Please leave feedback
1. Chapter 1

"But why? Why are you doing this?"

A evil laughter could be heard. "Why I am doing this? Try to guess. I am going to have control of it all now!"

They both jump at each other "why! Why did this happen? How did it end like this?" she thought in her head.

They jump away from each other. There was a evil laugh again. "You are much stronger than I thought you would be. Much stronger maybe I don't need to kill you. Maybe I'm going to take you!"

The castle was destroyed. Glass was broken, chairs, carpet. Everything was destroyed. "Yes I think that is what I'm going to do. I'm just going to take you and turn you over to my side. You ready old mentor?"

There was a loud shout right after. "TWILIGHT!" then there was silences. Nothing was could be heard.

Or was there? "Twilight….no….why?" there was silences for a second "Why I'm doing this? Well I want power that's why. And you stood in my way. Now I can give you 2 options. Either you submit and surrender and be my servant. Or you will get killed what do you take Celestia?" there was silences in the room for some time. Twilight stood up in front of Celestia. Twilight color was darker, her voice was darker, and her magic was dark. She had turned to the dark side. Now she stood in front of Celestia who is lying down in defeat. "You better come with an answer soon or I will take it for you. So what do you say?" Celestia tried to stand up. She finally stood up on her weak legs. She was beaten up. "I…I choose to submit" Then she bowed to Twilight. "Good, good now let me change you a bit" she began to charge some magic and used it. They both disappeared. After a couple of minutes, they came back. Celestia was looking darker, her mane, her skin, her voice, her crown. They both was dark. They had similar clothes on. Both had they small little shoes that only princesses would wear all the time. Twilight also had a small dark cape on her back. Their crowns where darker, their wings was darker and more bat like. "That's one down 6 to go now" She needed to defeat the rest of them. Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Flutter shy, Pinkie Pie and Luna. She needed to defeat them all if she wanted all the power.

Twilight already had some servants. Unicorns, Pegasus and some earth ponies. She only had 1 unicorn and his name was Fairy. Twilight offered him the option to go with her or be forced later. He chose to go with her and he have not regret it since. He did however say before they struck the deal that Twilight or anyone else should not harmed her wife and kids. Twilight accepted that and then he joined her. To Twilights surprise, Fairy was already good at magic and was a fast learner at it too. She taught him a lot of dark magic. What Twilight did not know was that Rarity was Fairy's wife. One day she asked him who his wife and then he answered," My wife is Rarity." Twilight got a bit surprised "You know" she said with a evil voice "she is one of all the seven I need to defeat." Fairy looked her in the eyes with a look that looked like he was prepared to attack at any moment. "Really? We have our barging. I joined and you swear that you would not hurt my wife or kids ever" "I know" she said and looked him the eyes with a sharp look "I won't hurt her. I made my promise. But if she may not be hurt she must surrender with no fight. That is the only way there is" Fairy look was more dangerous "I will get her to our side. Let me do and let no one and I mean none of your other servants or yourself get close to my wife okay" "okay we have a deal" "good" Fairy looked away and started to practice again. Before Twilight went out, she said over her shoulder "you need to convince her soon" then she leaved.

There was a group against Twilight. It was not something big since the things Twilight did was not revealed and no one knew what she did except for one pony. The leader of this group. Nessy. She was a earth pony yet she was the leader of this group. She could either be very serious or be very silly and funny, but when she was with the group, she was serious all the time. She knew what Twilight was trying to do. The reason she found it out was she was almost captured by Twilight. How she escaped is does Twilight and Nessy know. No one else knew. Nessy swore to herself that she would not let it happen again. She would not tried to be taken again. That's how the others joined. They were her very best friends. She knew she could trust them with all of this knowledge but neither did they know how she escaped Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

No one knew that Fairy was with Twilight. Not even his wife Rarity. He knew if he said what he was doing, he was going to face punishment from his wife. He could not take that one thing. Being punished by his wife was his worst fear. She could run away and take the kids with her and he would never see them again. Or something worse. He dared not to think of it. But he knew that the day would come no matter what. She was one of those Twilight needed to defeat to get the power she wanted. Fairy went home to Rarity. She was already sleeping in the bed. She left a note on the table "_Hey sweetie. I'm probably already sleeping when you read this. I know you are going to be early up tomorrow and that is why I asked Twilight to take care of the children" _Twilight! He shouted in himself. He could not be mad at her since she did not know what Twilight was doing. He got a bit worried but he calmed himself with that Twilight swore she would not harm them. He kept reading. "_You don't have to worry about leaving them over to you. I'm going to do it when I wake up. Hope you will sleep well from your wife Rarity_." This could not be worse he thought. Twilight could have both his kid and his wife and the same time and even getting them easy. He thought again that they made a barging. He went up to Rarity and slept besides her.

Fairy waked up. Rarity was still sleeping. He went up and went out to where he was supposed to meet Twilight.

After three hours after Fairy left Rarity began to wake up. She began her morning routine and after she had done that she went over to Twilight and knocked on the door. She had the kids with her. The door opened and Twilight answered. "Ah Rarity please come in" She gestured her and the kids to come in. They walked in. She placed her kids on the sofa as Twilight closed the door. "So how Fairy?" Twilight looked completely normal and was herself as if there was nothing going on. "He is fine as far as I know" Good. So how long will it be before you are going to pick up the kids again?" "Actually I was hoping you would take care of them for two days. I need to and do something in that time and I cannot bring them sadly. So can you please take care of them for two days?" Twilight thought for a moment. "Sure I can take care of them "She knew that when she got the kids she had a way of blackmailing Fairy now. Doing just what she wanted him to do. "Now I must go else I will miss the train" Rarity ran out and forward the train station. "Great. This could not be better!" she laughed. She began to look evil again in front of the kids. "Now I can make Fairy do whatever I want to in these next two days," She laughed again. She took the kids and went out where she was supposed to meet Fairy.

"What is taking so long?" Fairy waited. Then he saw a silhouette in the distance. It was Twilight. But she had something with her. As Twilight came, closer and closer Fairy started to see it was a basket. It looked like the basket that his kids would be in but I could not tell from the distance. Now Twilight as 10 meters away from Fairy as she stopped. "Why are you stopping?" Fairy said still looking at the basket. "Well I have something that's yours. Do you want to see it?" Before Fairy could answer, she took one of the kids up from the basket. "You don't dare hurt them!" Fairy was ready to fire spells at any moment now. "I wont I promise. But if you don't do exactly what I tell you these next two days then they will get hurt. Do you understand?" Fairy was shocked. He could not believe she had her kids. After these thoughts, he stood normal again and said "I understand" "Good, good. Now come with me" She began to walk away. Fairy was following behind her. "Come-on faster you don't want your kids to be hurt do you now?" Fairy immediately speeded up so he was right beside her. Twilight gave a evil laughter. "We had our barging" "I know. I am just bending it a bit" She laughed again. Fairy did not say anything as they continued to walk. After some time he knew where they were headed. "Why are we going home to you?" "You will find out soon enough my little friend"

Now they were at Twilights home. She opened the door "Get In" Fairy walked in. Twilight shut the door and locked it as she gestured him to the couch. She placed the kids in the basket on the table. "What do you want from me?" "What I want from you?" She laughed in an evil tone that made Fairy ready for everything. "Well I just want everything from you. That's all" "What do you mean with that?" Fairy answered right after. "Well everything. I want you, your wife, and your kids, everything Fairy." Fairy stood up and looked a sharp look in her eyes. "no no no Fairy sit down again or someone is going to get hurt" She pointed at the basket. "As I said if you don't do what I tell you your kids are going to get hurt" Fairy sat down again. "So you want me, my wife and my kids. Why?" She laughed again. "Why? Well your little wife Rarity I need her to be defeated. Why I want you? Because I know you are the only one who can put up a fight against me and maybe win. Maybe" Fairy looked her in the eyes with a look that no one wanted to be looked with. "And my kids?" Well I want them so I can train them. Being just like me. They are both girls which just makes it better." She laughed again. Fairy was furious. "What do you want me to do?" "I want you to drop your wife. Get her over to my side and she will forget all about you. And I want you to give me the kids." Fairy could not take it anymore. "WHAT? Drop my wife and give you my kids? I can't do that I won't let it happen!" Twilight looked him in the eyes with a dangerous look. "Sit down now!" Fairy sat down. "Why do you want me?" "Why I want you? Why would I not want you?" She looked at him with a seductive glance. Fairy blushes quick but looked at her with a sharp and angry look. "No! I'm not going to cheat on my wife!" She looked at him with a more seductive look and giggled. She stood up and walk slowly closer to him. "Oh so you wont cheat on your wife? What did I say before? If you did not do what I wanted you to do I would hurt your kids." She took the basket up and took one of the kids out. "So either your kids get hurt or you do as I say. What do you choose?" Fairy was blinded in rage. He was furious. He stood up and looked very angry at her and started to charge a spell. "DON'T TOUCH MY KIDS!" Twilight just laughed. "If you try to hurt me your kids will suffer way more. Sit down now!" Fairy could not control himself anymore. He did what he thought was right. He sat down as he started to discharge the spell. "Good boy" "Don't call me that!" "Easy now easy" Easy!? How can I be easy when you are going to take everything from me!?" She put the kids now in the basket again. "Go upstairs now!" She said it in a commanding tone that made Fairy scared of what she would do. He went upstairs and while he was waiting, he thought of a plan. "If I did this spell and I am fast enough I will get out of here" He made a spell that made a clone of him and sat him on the bed. Then he charged a teleport spell and as soon he saw the door go, up he used it and teleported downstairs, took the basket with the kids in, unlocked the door, and then ran away. Twilight was upstairs. She closed the door as she went over to the Fairy clone. Touched him on the head and realized that it was a clone. "So he ran away. You can't run Fairy you know that and I will find you" She laughed and dispelled the clone then she leaved.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy ran. He ran all he could. He did not know where to but he just ran. Suddenly he was at the train station. He thought this was the best escape plan he bought a train ticket and he was told that the train would be here in 5 minutes. He was worried. What if she found him? What if she knew where he was? The only thing that he knew was that he needed the kids and her wife to be safe. After 5 minutes, the train arrived. He was relived. Now the kids could only be safe and besides Canterlot is the safest place to be in. Princess Luna and Celestia is there. He knew he could count on them to save him. When he got to the train station in Canterlot, he saw a face he was very happy to see. It was his wife. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Fairy what are you doing here?" "I can explain it now I'm sorry I will tell you later right now I just need to get to the castle so I'm more safe. "Safe? Safe from what?" "I told you I will tell you later. I can explain about it on the way" "Okay" They began to walk forwards the castle. "Okay Rarity everything I tell you. You have to believe me okay?" "Okay. And I will always believe what you say" Fairy took a deep breath. "Okay I hate to tell you all of this but I need to. I am working with Twilight. And she I evil. I am her only Unicorn servant she has and she needs me. For a long time back she gave me a choice. Either I go to her side and she would promise she would not hurt you or the kids or I will be forced to it later. I Took the first option and joined her. I have been working with her along time now. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. I could not tell you sooner and now that you took the kids over to her she wanted me to do these things. She wanted me to drop you, turn you to her side, give her the kids and marry her. I told her I could not do that and I would never let that happen. I'm so sorry Rarity and I can see why you would hate me now." Rarity stopped after hearing all of this and Fairy stopped too. "I….I have been married to a person who became dark and helped a dark Twilight?" There was silence. "I am so sorry Rarity." Fairy took the basket and placed it besides Rarity. " I can't ask you to come with me or believe anything that I have told you. But I want to tell you this. Twilight are after you and at some point she will be after me too." Rarity took a kid up the basket and gave it to Fairy. "Here we can share the kids. Then we at least have some hope they won't be taken at the same time." Fairy hugged Rarity. "I am so sorry that this had to happened. I need to go. Rarity I am afraid we cannot get to see each other anymore" Fairy looked down and tears fell down his face. "I am so sorry that this had to happen to you. I cannot ask you to forgive me or anything. I must go before anyone sees us" Fairy took the kid and went into the castle. Rarity stood there with the basket and the kids in it. She cried too. How did this happen? Is Twilight really evil?. These where the thoughts she had. She went back to the station and took the train home.

As Fairy entered the castle and he went into the throne room he saw a person he was glad to see. "My princess" He bowed down at the Princess. "Ah Fairy what do thou do here?" "I'm sorry I cant really say that. I will try to explain it later but I cant tell you now princess. "Okay do thou need a room thou can rest in? "Yes I don't know how long I will be here but I will be here for a long time" "Okay. Thou will get a room" She called a guard to show Fairy to his room. He went in the room and after 5 minutes Luna came in. "Fairy?" "Princess Luna" He bowed. "No need. But I can tell there is something that are bothering you right?" "Yes there is. Infract I guess I have to tell you it all. I don't know how you will deal with it but I am ready to face every punishment I will get" "Why would I punish thou?" you will see. Okay let me start." After Fairy had said it all to Luna she was silence and said. "Twilight evil? you must be kidding me. And thou joined her? I do not believe anything what thou say." "Fair enough" Fairy thought to himself that of course she would not believe him. When you hear it its sounds crazy and not real. "I'm sorry Fairy but I have to go now" Luna went out of the room and into the throne room.

As Luna came into the throne room, she saw the other princess. Princess Celestia. "Ah Celestia good to see you." "Princess Luna good to see you too. Let me ask where you were?" "I was talking with Fairy. He got a room. He told me something ridicules about Twilight being evil and other crazy stuff." "Is Fairy here? What room was he in I need to speak to him right away." "Okay I will show you" Luna showed where Fairy room was. "Thanks Luna now go back to the throne room." "As you will Celestia." Luna went back to the throne room as Celestia went into Fairy's room. "Fairy?" Fairy got surprised and jumped up and bowed to her. "Princess Celestia what bring you here?" "I was going to ask you the same. And Luna told me that you told her that Twilight was Evil and you went over to her side and then you fled because she wanted to drop your wife and give her your kids is that right?" "Yes it is" Celestia laughed in herself. She knew that Twilight was looking for him and now she would know where he is. "Okay. I don't know what to think but I need to go and do my royal duties." "Okay you better go now then." Celestia leaved but did not go to the throne room. She instead went to a room she only knew to a secret room. There she could contact Twilight with a letter that got send to her. Fairy stayed at the castle for some days. To be more precise it was a week. However, that was too long. At the 3 day she was coming. Twilight came to the castle and went into Fairy's room. "Good day Fairy. You missed me?" "Fairy jumped up and was a bit scared since he was in a corner. "No I have not" "Well since you have been such a good boy for me in the past and waited here long enough I think I will give you a second change. Join me again and never betray me again. Or you, your kids and your wife gets punished for eternity. So what do you choose little boy?" "I….I have no other choice than to join you." "Good and to be sure you will never do such a thing again I want you to do a ritual with me. But we can only do that when we go home. Let's go!" "Before we go I want to know. How did you find me?" I have my ways to find things out. Now get moving" Twilight went out of Fairy's room as he followed right after. Twilight went down to the train station with Fairy right behind her. "And don't worry about your kids and wife I won't hurt them if you do as I say." Fairy kept quiet as he just followed Twilight all the way home after they leaved the train in Ponyville. As they got home to Twilight, she made him sit on the couch with the basket with the kid in on the table. "So what about you rethink my offer?" "I…I accept….." "Splendid you will soon find out being with me is not that bad as you might think. Now get your wife over here with her kid and if she ask you tell her she will know when she is done. "I….I will do it…." Fairy was furious, sad and every emotion there was for sadness and anger he had In him at the same time. "Now go and get her!" Fairy went over to Rarity he knocked on the door and opened it. "Rarity?" Rarity turned around. "Fairy!" she ran over to him and hugged him. "I am so glad you are safe. "I am so glad you are safe to Rarity. Now you need to follow me and take your kid with you." "Where are we going`" "You will find out when we get there." "Okay?" Rarity went over, took her child, and followed Fairy over to Twilight's house. Fairy opened the door and said. "Get in." Rarity walked in as Fairy walked behind her. When they both were in he shut the door and locked it. Twilight sat on the couch. She looked evil again. She hold the kid. "So you actually did it? Impressive well done my little boy." Fairy looked down as he said. "Thank you. Rarity I am so sorry" Rarity was stunned at what just happen. "I….I…." "Now Rarity dear come with me" Twilight said as she laughed. Twilight opened a hidden door at the back of her house and it went down to a basement where there was a lot of brewing stances and books with dark magic in them. This was a place she could practice some new things. "Come-on Rarity you first." Rarity walked down and before Twilight went down, she said. "Now you just wait here until we come back" Then she went down and shut the door behind her. Fairy was so sorry he had to do this if he did not want his kids and wife to get hurt. After a minute, they came back. Rarity was much darker. She had a way darker mane it was dark purple. Her horn was also darker. She became completely black in the skin and she was just much more wicked and dark. Fairy was stunned at this. Twilight and Rarity laughed then Twilight said. "That was 2 down 5 to go now" Rarity looked at Fairy. "Oh dear can't you see I look much better and I feel much better. I can't thank you enough for this Fairy" She went over and kissed him on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

As they were at Twilight's house, they thought about what they should do with the kids. "I could take them in and take care of them. What do you say Rarity about that?" They both laughed. "Oh I think that is a lovely idea Twilight" "Then it is a deal? What do you say Fairy?" Fairy could not tolerate not to talk. "I think that is a good enough idea." He looked down as he said it. "Good. Good so it is decided" Twilight then took the kids then Fairy said. "Can….can I have one of them?" Twilight quickly turned around. "Didn't you say it was fine enough?" "Well I did. But can't I please have one of them?" "No since you disobeyed me and then ran away now this is your punishment." Fairy looked down "Okay. I understand" "Good" Twilight then turned to Rarity "So is it a deal?" "Yes it is Twilight" They both laughed more "Oh com-on dear why don't you have fun too? I have never felt better in my life" Fairy just stood there quiet and looked down in the floor. "Hmm I don't like that Fairy is so sad. Do you dear Rarity?" "No I don't dear Twilight. How about we make him feel better?" "And I know just how. Fairy follow me" Twilight went down into the secret room again. Fairy followed her. After a minute Twilight came back up. "Rarity just look at him now." Twilight stepped aside and reviled Fairy. Fairy looked much darker. His horn was dark; his mane was more dark blue. "Oh I feel so good now!" He laughed. "Thank you so much Twilight. I feel so good again. Better than ever" "You're welcome Fairy. It was my pleasure" "So dear Rarity how do I look?" Fairy turned around to show her how he looked. "Oh you look just fine even more fine than before," They all laughed. "So Twilight who is next that we should convince to get over to us?" "Well what do you say we convince our old friend Applejack?" "I think that is a good idea. That earth pony needs to learn some lessons" Now it was all settle Apple Jack was there next target. They needed to trick her and get her into Twilight's house and who should trick her? Well the only pony who should prove worth. Fairy. He needed to trick her of course since he was dark and evil now it was no problem to lie.

Before he went out he made himself look normal again. Then we went out and he headed forward sweet apple ager. As he got down to apple ager he met Applejack "Hey Apple Jack" "Who calls?" "It's me Fairy. I need your help" "Okay what do you need help with?" "We need to get to Twilight's house now" "Why? And I am not sure about it since I haven't seen Twilight in such a long time. Is there something wrong with her?" "No no not at all we just need to get to her house now" "Okay If you say so. Then let's go" They both began to run forwards Twilight's house. Applejack knocked on the door then it went up. "Go in Applejack I'm right behind you" Applejack went in and Fairy was right behind her. Then Fairy closed and locked the door. "Why you do that Fairy?" "Oh for no reason at all." Applejack looked at him with a very suspicious look. "Why did we need to go here again?" "Oh we need to help Twilight. She is upstairs" "okay" Applejack slowly went up the stairs as she was very suspicious about what was going on. She opened the door and no one was there. "Uhmm Fairy no one is up here I think we better go down again" "Oh is there no one up there? She Is up there just go in trust me" Fairy laughed in himself as Applejack went in. Just behind the door stood Twilight. She shut the door and locked it. "Oh hey Applejack good to see you again." Applejack froze then she turned around to see Twilight as she was evil. " I-is that you Twilight? What happened?" She back up and closer to a wall as Twilight slowly walked closer. "Oh nothing at all. But I feel much better now than before. Much better and soon you will feel it too." Applejack could not say a word she was stunned. "I…I don't want to" She managed to say. "Oh but when you feel it you won't want to go back right Rarity?" Rarity stepped out of the shadow behind Applejack and reviled herself. "Oh Applejack my dear you need to feel it. You never want to go back to your past self when you feel this." "I….I still don't want to." Applejack started to back away over to a corner as it is the only place she could go. "Oh Applejack trust us you will never want to go back when you have tried it. Now come-on" Twilight stepped closer to Applejack. She was now in a corner there was no way she could get out. "Try it" Then Twilight disappeared with Applejack for a minute then they came back. "Rarity may I show you Apple Jack" Twilight stepped aside and revealed Applejack. Applejack was now darker her skin was now more dark brownish, her mane also got light brown. She was now on the same side as the others. "Oh wow you were right I feel much better than before. Thank you Twilight where is Fairy so I can thank him" Twilight called on Fairy he came in on a instance as Applejack went up to him. "Oh thank you so much for this Fairy. Let me thank you." She kissed him on the mouth and then they all laughed.

A couple of days later Twilight needed to tell Fairy something. Fairy knocked on the door and Twilight answered. "Oh Fairy please come in" Fairy stepped in and sat on the couch. "What do you want to tell me?" "Well Fairy I need to tell you two things" "And what is that?" Twilight slowly walked over to him. "Firstly you know we need to take down Luna right?" "Yes I know that" "Well I don't want her to be defeated. I want her to become Nightmare Moon again." "Okay. Why?" "Well because when she is Nightmare Moon she is much more powerful than when she is Luna." "Oh really? How did you find out?" "Well I have my ways of finding things out" Twilight laughed "And the other thing?" "Well that is about you" Fairy got a bit suspicious and looked at her with a suspicious look. "What is it?" "Well I want you to get Luna to be Nightmare Moon again" Fairy was relieved and was more relaxed. "Okay but how am I going to do that?" "Well this is where you are going to shine because you are a male. You need to seduce her." "Wait what. How?" Twilight laughed "Oh you will see and if you don't do it you will get punished it a way you can't take understand?" Fairy nodded "But when do you want me to do this?" "Not now but when she is the only one of them there is standing then you shall do it." Fairy nodded and turned around and almost went out as Twilight locked the door. "Did I say you may go out?" He turned around "no. No you did not" He sat on the couch again.


	5. Chapter 5

After a couple of minutes, Fairy went out as he got permission. They agreed to take Pinkie Pie now. Fairy went over to sugar cube corner. He went in. "Oh hey Fairy why are you here?" "Oh hey Mrs. Cake I'm just going to take Pinkie Pie to a place. Is she up stairs?" "Okay. And yes she is just go straight up" Fairy nodded and went upstairs to find Pinkie Pie crying. He went up to her. "Pinkie Pie? What's wrong?" "Just that. Everyone is going away one by one," She kept on crying. Fairy hugged her and he began to be his real self again. "Pinkie. I'm so sorry it's all my fault." Pinkie turned around. "w-what do you mean?" "It's all my fault. I made them all disappeared" Fairy was getting himself more and more. "But if I didn't do it she would hurt my kids. I am so sorry Pinkie Pie" "Fairy" Pinkie hugged fairy tightly "Fairy. I…I am so sorry." They hugged each other tightly. "But. But if I don't do as she says my kids are going to get hurt. Pinkie I can't do it but I can't let my kids get hurt." "Fairy. Do it. Its okay with me. If it means that your kids wont get hurt then I'm willing to sacrifice myself for it" "p-pinkie…" "Shh just do it." "P-Pinkie I can't. I can't thank you enough but I still can't let myself do it. I don't want my kids to be hurt. But I don't want my friends to become evil. Which over half of them already is." "Fairy. Shhh. Just do it. Trust me its fine with me I wont hate you for anything you do. Trust me" She kissed him on the mouth. "Do it" Fairy blushes as she kissed him he began to go dark and teleport them both back to Twilight. "Well that took its time Fairy," Twilight said to him in a bit angry voice. "I'm sorry but she is here" Twilight turned around and saw Pinkie Pie. "Oh pinkie pie follow me please. Pinkie nodded and followed Twilight down into the basement. After a minute, they came back up. "May I reveille Pinkamena Diana Pie" She stepped aside and the pony saw a Pinkie that was darker. Her hair was flat instead of curly. Her skin was darker then she laughed. "Oh good. I never liked it before Fairy come over here now" Fairy went over to her and received another kiss of her.

After they all finished Twilight told Fairy to go upstairs. Fairy went upstairs and waited. "What does she want now?" was a thought he had. After a minute a minute or two they all came up to Fairy with Twilight in front. "So Fairy who do you choose?" "W-what do you mean?" "Well you don't really have a wife anymore do you? She is mine now she does what I say." "But…" "No but. Choose one or none" "Why do I have to choose? Why do you give me this option?" "Well because you have been a good boy you get a choice. Either stay true to your non existing wife or get a new one." Fairy was shocked; he did not expect he had to make such a choice. "h-how long do I have to make the choice?" "Well what should we says girls should he have until next week?" "Yeah" all the girls agreed. "So next week. That is only in 4 days. How can I choose if I want to be married again in 4 days?!" "Well you have to make a quick choice. Now you must go and take Flutter shy. We only need her, Rainbow Dash and Luna. Now go" Fairy went out of the room and began to walk over to Fluttershy's cottage.

While he walked he though if who he should marry if he should marry someone. As he walked in walked into a pony he have never seen before. "Oh sorry I stood in the way I'm sorry" Fairy looked up to find a mare. It was a beautiful mare "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you." "What's your name? I haven't seen you before" "Nessy. The name is Nessy and how are you?" "Fairy" "Nice to meet you Fairy" Nessy giggled "Fairy. I like that name" "T-thanks. No one have said that to me before" Fairy had a lot of thought in his head. She looked beautiful, cute and friendly. Maybe. Maybe he could get her instead of one of the others. But that means he either have to make her evil or do it in secret but Twilight would find out no matter what. "Fairy?" "Oh what?" he snapped out of his thoughts. " Where do you live?" Fairy got a bit shocked since he could not say what was going on to her. "Well uhmm…I…I live…sorry I have to go now!" Fairy ran away and forward to Fluttershy's cottage. "Phew that was close. I don't want her to be a part of this too."

When he got to Fluttershy, he knocked on the door. "H-hello?" The door slowly opened. "It's me Fairy." "Oh Fairy please come in" She opened the door fully and Fairy went in. "I did not expect you to be here but I expected another guest today." "And how is that if I may ask?" "Oh it's a lovely new mare. She is called Nessy. She is a real sweetheart." "Nessy?!" "Yeah. Something wrong?" "Uhmm no not at all just I already met her." "Oh really? Don't you think she is just a sweetheart?" "Uhmm sure" "Now I'm going to make some tea. Care to join me and Nessy?" "Sure" "okay" Fairy did not expect this at all. Now this was just going to be more complicated. How was he supposed to get Fluttershy while Nessy was still here. It knocked the door. Fluttershy opened the door as Nessy came in. "Hey Fluttershy good to see you" "Oh Nessy glad to see you too." Nessy looked around and saw Fairy. "Hai Fairy what are you doing here?" "Well uhm I'm just visiting" "Oh okay. So this is not where you live am I right?" "No it's not. I will tell you where I live later" "okay" Nessy smiled and sat on the couch while waiting for Fluttershy. After a minute Fluttershy came in with a plate with 3 cups and some tea. "Here" Fluttershy placed the plate on the table and took a cup of tea herself. Fairy just used magic to take the cup up and drank a bit of it. Nessy took her cup and took some of the tea too. "Mmm its tastes good Fluttershy" She took more. "Thank you Nessy" Fairy didn't say anything he was lost in his thought on how to be with Fluttershy alone. "What do you think Fairy? Is it good?" Fairy looked up "Yeah its taste good Fluttershy I haven't gotten so good tea in a long time" Fluttershy blushed slightly but hid it "Thank you Fairy you are a sweetheart" Fairy looked out of the window thinking. Nessy and Fluttershy talked. He didn't know what they talked about he was thinking. He had many thoughts.

After a couple of hours drinking tea and talking Nessy went up "I'm afraid I have to go now. Thanks for the time Fluttershy and Fairy." "Okay bye be careful" "Bye Nessy" Then Nessy went out. Now Fairy was finally alone with Fluttershy. "So Fluttershy what are you going to do now?" "Well I'm going to take care of all the creatures now. Do you want to help?" "Sure. But I want to tell you something." "And what is that?" "Well I will show you actually" Fairy began to charge a magic spell. "F-Fairy what are you doing?" she backed up and got more scared. "Fluttershy. I'm sorry but I have to do this" He used the spell to teleport him and Fluttershy to Twilight. "There you are. You took your sweet time" He looked down. "Sorry Twilight some pony was in the way" Then he bowed down to Twilight. "Well fair enough we have her that is what is important but don't disappoint me again understood?" "Yes princess Twilight" Then she turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy my dear how are you?" She walked over to her slowly. Fluttershy was scared beyond believe she could not speak at all. "Can't speak to scared? Do not worry dear Fluttershy it is all going to be much better soon. Now follow me" She went down the basement and Fluttershy followed. After a couple of minutes, they both came up. "Let me show you Fluttershy" Twilight stepped aside and reviled the new and dark Fluttershy. Her skin was much darker and dull her hair got darker as did her eyes. "Oh this is good!" Everyone laughed except Fairy. He was slowly beginning to be himself again and he knew he would not want to get Nessy mixed in this. "Oh Fairy thank you so much" Fluttershy went over and kissed him. "My my Fairy you have gotten a kiss from every one of these ponies except for me" She laughed "And you won't get any until I'm at full power"

Fairy did not even want a kiss form Twilight. For some reason he could not stop thinking of Nessy. He had no idea why and Twilight could sense he was thinking of something and she called him up stairs. "What does she want with me now?" He thought of everything he could imagine to find a reason that Twilight wanted to speak with him. Then he realized maybe what it was. Then Twilight came in the room as soon as she was in she shut the door. She turned to Fairy. "So Fairy. I know you are thinking of something or rather someone" "N-no I don't" "You can't hide it from me. you are thinking of some pony special. Am I right?" He did not say anything because he knew if he said anything about Nessy, she would be in this mess too. "Fairy you can't hide anything from me and you know that- Don't try to test my patients" "Fine" He sighed. "Good. Now who are you thinking of?" Fairy hesitated a bit before telling, "Well I said there was a mare that was in the way. She. I like her." She laughed "You like a mare you met at random?" He blushes and looked down. "Please. Do not involve her in all of this. I beg you." Twilight stopped laughing "And what will you do for me not hurting her and make her involved in this? You are already mine Fairy. Is there anything else you could offer me?" "I…I have nothing to offer you. But please I beg you don't get her involved in this." "Fine because you have done everything I have said you should do I will not involve her in this." "Thank you my queen" She laughed, "I can believe you want her. But you can marry her if she gets over to our side. But I promised I won't get her involved" He did not say anything. "Now you must leave Fairy we need to get Rainbow Dash. But we need to have a plan for her so she won't fly away"

As Fairy walked home, he thought, "Is it bad that I want her to get over to our side? Is it selfish?" When suddenly he walked into Nessy again. He look up immediately "Oh Nessy I'm sorry I should really see where I go" She looked at him "Oh hai Fairy and it's okay don't worry about it." "Okay. I'm still sorry though." "Well its getting late I better hurry home. See you tomorrow Nessy." Fairy ran home.

"Fairy?" "who is there?" "its me Luna" Luna appeared. "Fairy this is a dream don't worry. But I know what's going on." "But then why don't you try to stop it" "Because I can't. I rather not try to stop something I can't so I can give it another shot later." "Luna. I am so sorry. I do not want to do this but she have my kids and my previous wife. What can I do?" "It's okay Fairy I know it all." "But. Luna I need guidance. I someone to show me a different route if there is any at all" "Then you already met the pony you need and it's not me." "Then who is it?" "That you have to find out yourself. I must go now. Fairy do what your heart tells you to do." "Luna wait!" Luna was already gone and Fairy woke up when it was dawn.

Fairy went out to Twilight's house to ask her something. He knocked on the door and went in. "Twilight?" "What is it?" She shouted from upstairs. "I want to ask you something" "Okay. Come upstairs then" Fairy went upstairs and saw Twilight laying in her bed. "I want to ask you about the thing you do to the others. You know the spell that makes them evil. Can you teach me it?" "Oh why do you want to learn it? So you can turn Nessy over?" She laughed "No! No, it is not that. It's just the spell might become useful at some point." "Fine I will teach you it." "Thank you" Fairy was in Twilight's house until evening where he had mastered the spell. "Thank you so much again for it Twilight now I must go." He ran out before she could say anything at all. "This just have to work!" He ran off to Applejack, he knocked on the door, and Applejack opened it. "Applejack I need to talk to you come out here please." "Okay" She went out and closed behind her. "We need to go a bit away so people won't disturb us" Applejack smiled. She though he was going to ask her to marry her. "Okay you lead the way." Fairy began to go and behind a hill. "Okay Applejack I need to ask you something." "What is it you want to ask me?" She smiled even more. "I need you to stand still and close your eyes and don't open until I say so ok?" "Okay" She closed her eyes and smiled even more. "Okay here we go" Fairy began to charge the spell and fired it on Applejack. "Okay open your eyes again." She opened her eyes but nothing was change about her. Fairy sighed "Dammit it didn't work" "What didn't work Fairy?" She looked at him with a seductive glance. "Nothing Applejack." Fairy tuned around and walked away. "Wait Fairy!" But it was already too late was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Fairy went over to Nessy. He had to tell her at some point so it might as well be now than later. He saw Nessy at the market. He ran over to her. "Hai Nessy. How are you?" She turned around to Fairy. "Hai Fairy I'm fine thanks and you?" "Fine. But there is something I need to tell you. It can be here though." "Okay?" "Can it be now?" "Sure" "Okay follow me" "Alright" Fairy went out so no one could see or hear them. "Okay this is good enough." "Okay. What did you want to tell me?" "You probably won't believe me when I tell you it but I have to tell you. And I can only tell you it for a reason I don't want to say right now." "Okay go on" Fairy explained everything with Twilight him and so on. "I don't expect you to believe me at all" Nessy looked at him. "You need to come with me now!" Before Fairy could say anything Nessy grabbed him and ran away.

While they were running, Nessy stopped and said sorry before knocking Fairy out as she continued to run. Fairy slowly opened his eyes slowly. "W-where am I?" "Fairy your awake good" "W-what happened?" "I knocked you out. Sorry it was for safety sake." "Okay." Fairy slowly began to stand up again. "So where am I? "I will tell you later when I know you have told the truth and I can trust you." "Okay. But I have told you the truth." "We will see about that" Fairy finally got his sight back and when he looked around he saw five other ponies. Five other mares. As he stood up, he realized he was in a cave of some sort. "Fairy tell the others what you told me" Fairy began to tell it all again. One of the mares said something after he was finished "Wait you tried to do the spell on Applejack but it didn't work?" "No and I am one of the quickest learner and most powerful unicorns I know. Not to brag sorry." "Hmm. Maybe I know why. But I need more time to figure it out" "May I know your names? I promise I won't tell Twilight anything." One of the mares stepped forward "My name is Thunder Dancer" She was a Pegasus. She looked good in Fairy eyes. White but not pure more a little darker white, blue eyes and a short crimson red mane. Another pony stepped forward as the other stepped back. "My name is Autumn leaf" she had a dark purple coat, a medium length grayish-blue mane and dark purple eyes. She was an earth pony. She looked good too in Fairy's eyes. She stepped back as a third pony and it was the pony who spoke about the spell. She stepped forward. "My name is Star White" She had a dark purple coat, a long scarlet red mane and dark purple eyes. She was a unicorn. She stepped back and another earth pony stepped forward. "My name is Sea Moon" She had a teal coat, a red mane and teal eyes. She was another earth pony. She stepped back as the last pony stepped forward. She was a Pegasus. "My name is Flare Flicker." She had a light gray coat, a purplish-gray mane and dark purple eyes. Once they all had said their names Fairy noticed that no one had a cutie mark except Fairy.

After they all had introduced them all and had a bit of a talk Star White walked up to Fairy. "Fairy please follow me" She began to walk into a smaller part of the cave as Fairy followed. She opened a secret door and there it was. A big laboratory of magic and science with some alchemy. It looked something Twilight would have. "Wow" Start White went in and it was all parted up in three section one for each thing. "Fairy I need you to teach me that spell so I can study it a bit better." "Okay you got it" Finally at dawn they finished and Start White was now able to use it. "Thanks Fairy this is going to be useful" "No problem." He was tired and exhausted about everything that had happened. "Do you girls have any place I could sleep? I'm really tired right now" "Sure I will show you it" She walked out of the laboratory and walked into another room not to long from there and there it was. Some primitive bed but it was good enough. "Thanks" "Welcome" She went back to the laboratory.

"Fairy wake up" Autumn Leaf was waking him up. "What?" Fairy immediately stood up as something was going to happen right away. "Woah calm down nothing is going on." "Oh sorry. An old reflex." "Well you have been asleep for a day now." "Wait what day is it?" "Sunday. Why?" Fairy was shocked. He should choose tomorrow if he want to marry any of the six or no one at all. "Are you all right Fairy?" She looked at him with a weird look. "No. it's nothing" "Okay. Well there is breakfast if ya wanna join." "Sure." "Alright follow me then" She left the sleeping room and walked down the hall. "Were have you other girls slept?" "In the same room as you" Fairy stood still for a moment. "Wait what?" She turned around. "Something wrong?" Fairy snapped out of the shock. "No. Just that we all slept in the same room is really weird for me." "Ah I understand but its fine we all sleep in the same room." She began to walk again and Fairy followed her.

As they got to the dinning part of the cave. Fairy saw it was just some practical benches and chairs and a table they had nothing to fancy but it does what is need to do. "Come and sit down over there, "Autumn pointed at a chair where there was some breakfast. Some carrots, salad and so on. After they finished Thunder came over to Fairy. "Fairy we need you to like close your eyes and trust us okay?" "Okay" Fairy stood up and closed his eyes. He could they took him and guided him somewhere.

"Okay you may now look" Fairy opened his eyes. He got a bit disappointed of what he saw. He thought he would see something beautiful or cool. But what he saw was a room where there was 7 circles. All the other ponies stood on each there circle. What Fairy did see was that all the circles had a cutie mark except one, which Fairy should stand on. All the other stood on their circle and only waited for Fairy to stand on his. "Fairy stand on that blank one," Said Nessy as she stood on hers. Fairy stood on it and nobody said a work when suddenly fairy could feel something. He could feel his legs began to be weak and he could barely stand. "W-what going on?" Then he fall to the ground. He could not moves his legs at all. Then he passed out.

"Fairy?" Fairy stood up. But when he looked around he saw not the same place as before. He saw something different. "Fairy?" The voice came behind him. He turned around and saw Twilight. "Twilight. Where am I?" Then she disappeared. "Fairy?" He turned around again to find Applejack. "Applejack!" Then she disappeared. This happened with every pony he had met. They said "Fairy?" And then they disappeared. Then Nessy appeared. "Fairy?" And to Fairy's surprise she didn't disappear. "N-Nessy. Are you real?" "Yes I'm not going to disappear." "W-What happened?" "I will explain later but first you must make some choices." "What choices?" With a wave of her hove a magical mirror appeared. It showed when Fairy ran away from Twilight. "Would you do this again?" "I-I don't know. It will depend of the situation." "Okay. I see."

Fairy slowly awakened with voices in his head that always said "Fairy?" He woke up in his bed. All the others were in there beds. He was in the middle of it all. He quickly looked down on his flank and he saw his cutie mark was gone. What happened? Questions flew in and out of his head then he decided to back to sleep. As he woke up again the others already began to eat breakfast. When he got over to the other "What happened to my cutie mark?" Nessy stood up "We did a ritual. You know to make sure we can trust you and you will help and server us." "What!? How!?" "Fairy calm down. It is our insurance that you will be loyal to us" "If Twilight sees me again then she will know I have been doing something. She will do everything to find out." "We know. You will have to face her and take the consequences. With every action there is a counter action." " I…I….Fine" "Good. Now head out and get us some information on how we can take her down."

Fairy ran back. He ran he did not know where Ponyville was but he had a sense where it was. He got to Ponyville after 5 minutes of running. He saw a sight he did not want to see. It was Twilight. She stood on the edge of Ponyville as Fairy walked forward her. "Ah Fairy good to see you again. I have been searching for you everywhere. Where have you been?" Fairy bowed "I have been here and there" "Oh really? Wont you tell me where here and there is?" Fairy started to panic a bit but stayed collected and calm. "One day I might, but not now." Twilight made a slight grin "Fine. I need you right now so follow me" Twilight turned around and walked back to her house with Fairy right behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight went in her home and Fairy was right after her. "Sit on the couch" Fairy walked over to the couch and sat down on it. "Now. The only ponies we need are Rainbow dash and Luna. They are the only one we need. We take Rainbow dash first. We need to make a plan though else she will fly away." Fairy only nodded since he was nervous. "Now. I cant be near her." "Why not?" He was surprised. "Well while you were away. Some ponies have been getting more and more suspicious to me." "Wait what?" "Its true. Ponies are beginning to find out the truth. So we need to get Rainbow dash and Luna quick. But we need to plan it first." "Okay. I'm at your service as always." They began to make a plan on how to get Luna and Rainbow dash. They went after Rainbow dash first.

Fairy leaved the house and now he was a bit darker than before but he still have not said anything about Nessy and the others. Now he needed to find Rainbow dash. He searched and searched until he finally found her. "Hey Rainbow" "Who's calling?" She flew down to Fairy. "Oh hey Fairy what's up?" "oh nothing really. Oh yeah I'm going to make a race. Are you up for it?" "Yeah! You know I am always up for a race!" "Good. Meet at me an Rarity's house in a hour" "You can count on me" She flew away as Fairy hurried back to Twilight. He got into her home. "She will be at my house in a hour" "good. Now we just have to do phase two," They both laughed.

Fairy ran all he could back home to make a quick racetrack. He used magic of course. When he was done, Twilight came up behind him. "Nice. I will hide in the house and when I see Rainbow dash I will sneak out and take her okay?" "Okay." Now all they needed was Rainbow dash to come and that did not last long until she came to them. After a minute or less she appeared. She flew at a high speed until she was right in front of Fairy. "Hey Fairy I'm ready for the race!" "Wow Rainbow that was quick. Well the others haven't showed up yet so how about we go into my house and take a bit of tea in there?" "Sure thing" Fairy began to walk and when he turned around a corner, he gave sign to Twilight. "Come-on Rainbow" She was right next to Fairy now when suddenly Fairy chained Rainbow dash to the ground with magic. "Fairy? What are you doing? What is this?" Fairy looked down as he still held her down with magic. "Twilight you can come out now. I'm sorry Rainbow dash. I really am." "Fairy why!?" "I'm sorry" Twilight began to use the spell. She did not want to risk her to get away. After a minute they came back. Rainbow dash looked darker now. Her coat was now more of a grey blue color and her mane just got more dull and not shiny. Her eyes was a bit darker too. "Ah that felt good. Thank you so much Fairy." She went over and kissed Fairy before she returned to Twilight. "Now we only need Luna."

They all ran back to Twilight's house as they all gathered at it. All of them. "Okay all sit down and stay quite." Everyone sat down and began to listen. "Good. We only need to get Luna and then no one will be able to stop me. Luna is going to be a strong foe. It was hard for me to overcome Celestia." Fairy got shocked. "So that's why she found me in the castle when I ran away." He was still a bit shocked over it. "So we need to have a plan to get her." They all nodded. "So we need to make a plan."

After they made a plan, they set of to Canterlot immediately. As they got to Canterlot, it was empty. No pony was around. "Hmmm apparently ponies must have heard of us then. Well if that's how it is then why hide our true nature?" Then they all began to go into their dark side of them. Getting darker and darker until they were there complete dark side. "Now. Let's go to Luna now. It seems like our plan is going to be thrown away then." They all began to walk over to the castle again. They marched into the throne room. "Luna!" Twilight said as they all entered the throne room. Luna was on her throne as bodyguards was by her and in a line in front of her. "So Luna. How about we make this go the easy way? Surrender now or be crushed. You know what I want." Luna was silent for a moment. "I know what thou seek but I will not give it to thou without a fight." Twilight laughed. "Fine. If you want this to go the hard way then bring it on."

Soon both ponies began to fight each as Fairy and the rest kept the guards busy. They fought and thought.  
>"You are a strong opponent Luna. Stronger than I thought. I'm impressed." She hurled a big dark ball of magic against Luna but she deflected it. "Thou are powerful as well." Luna then casted a magic spell that rooted Twilight. "Oh a rooting spell. How cute." *she casted a spell and she could move freely again but Luna was rooted now. "How did you do that? 2 spells at once?!" Twilight walked over to Luna. "A hidden technique that I found. Now Luna join us." Twilight casted a spell, she, and Luna disappeared for some time and then they came back. Luna was now not herself. She was Nightmare moon. The guards stopped attacking because now they had no princess to rely on. Everyone bowed down to Twilight." I have been waiting for this day far too long." She walked slowly up to the thrones she banished them and made a new one. She sat on it and spoke. "I am the new princess now. All shall do as I say." Everyone said yes and still bowed to her.<p>

The day after Fairy was looking for Nessy and found her at the market about to leave. He went over and whispered to her. "Please take me back to home where the others are. I need to tell you all something" She just nodded and began to walk and Fairy followed. Soon they were at the cave and went in as all the others was meditating. Nessy walked in and spoke. "Fairy have something to tell us all." They all turned around and Nessy say down and made a place to sit for Fairy. "Go ahead and tell us." "Twilight has taken the throne in Canterlot." He looked down awaiting a punishment or something but all het got was a hoof on his back. "We already know that Fairy." He looked up. "How did you all know?" "It's easy. I knew you would come back when it happened." "You knew it would happen?" "Yes. We all did." "But. How?" Nessy stood up and walked over the others. "A secret that only we know. You are the only one who can make things better…or worse depending on your choices in the future. And before you even ask no we won't tell you what your choices you will have."

Fairy stood still and mumbled some words to himself. "You are the only one who can make things better…or worse depending on your choices in the future….In the future…." The words echoed in his head and looked at Nessy talking to the others. While Nessy was talking with the others Fairy just looked at her and thought. "She is kind of cute I must say. Leader type, beautiful. Oh stop it you know you won't have a chance with her. She don't want me at all." His thoughts got broken when Nessy turned around and she spoke. " Well. The only path we can see that would help every pony is if we get Twilight of the throne and get her to stop being evil." "But how are we going to do that?" "There is no we Fairy. There is only you. We can help you a little but you have to take on this journey alone." "I…..I understand." There was a bit of a pause before Fairy said something again. "What do I need to get started and where should I go at a start?" He looked Nessy directly in the eyes knowing this was his mission and only he could do it. "You need this map." She gave Fairy a map. "And you willpower. Nothing else. You are already very strong unicorn Fairy we are all proud of you." All the girls smiled as she said that and took a step forward so they were lined up. "Okay. When should I start to go?" "In a couple of days. So everything calms down a bit hopefully."

After A couple of days where Fairy trained with Nessy to have more control over his own magic. "Fairy. Before you go I need to tell you something." What is it?" She went up to Fairy and whispered in his ear. "You will get a dark force in you. It's you who decides if you want to use it against Twilight to take the throne or make everything better." Fairy stood still for a moment taking all the words in then he just nodded and started to walk off forwards the Everfree forest . As he got closer and closer to the forest it the terrain became more rough and more dark. All the trees was looking at him or at least that how he felt.


	8. Chapter 8

As Fairy walked further and further into the forest and it felt like someone or something was watching him. The trees became closer and closer to each other and everything became dark and darker. It became so dark he had to use a little light spell just so he could see in front of him. Suddenly he heard something. "What are you doing out here?..." He looked around and could not hear or see where the voice came from. "Why are you here?..." He could not locate where the voice came from. It sounded like it was from all around him. Then he finally spoke. "Who is there? Show yourself." "Why should I show myself when I can be here and you don't know where that is?" Fairy kept looking around him trying to focus on the voice to find it. It didn't work at all. "You feeling dizzy? Light headed?" confused?" "No. I ´m none of that. Now show yourself!" There were silence for a bit then the voiced answered again. "Only if you can find me. Let's see if this little handsome stallion can find me." Fairy blushed slightly when the voice said handsome then it laughed. "You are getting embarrassed?" "No!" Fairy could not keep the control over him much more. He was getting to confused and annoyed as he could not find out where the voice came from.

Fairy began to run. He knew where he came from so he did run in the right direction. As he ran he kept hearing the voice. It followed him wherever he went then he stopped. "Show yourself you coward!" He only heard a laugh. "I must say that you are a funny one little friend. Tell me your name." "I will tell my name when you show yourself." "Well so we are demanding something from me just so I know your name? What about we tell both our names. You first." "Fairy. My name is Fairy." "The unicorn Fairy. My name is Misty Glacier. You feeling a bit cold Fairy?" Fairy didn't notice it before now but he was feeling a bit colder and the area around mist where coming from everywhere and it got thicker and thicker. "No I'm not. Misty." She giggled at his respond. "Well you soon will. Let me ask you a question. Why are you out here?" Fairy stood still and did not say a thing for a second. "I'm on a mission. To stop something. Something I wished never happened." He looked down as he said the last few words and Misty saw that and felt a bit sad for him. "You want to tell me what it is? If you want to then I'll show myself." Fairy hesitated for a moment then said. "Fine. Show yourself first and I will tell you." Then all of the sudden the mist around him got a bit thicker then more clear and there he saw her. Misty Glacier. She was really…..blue to say the least. Her coat was a azure blue color and her tail and her long mane was a dark blue with some blue-white stripes and her eye color was blue. Her cutie mark was a cloud of mist and some snow. Fairy was stunned for a moment when he saw her. "Now tell me. What is your mission?"

When Fairy had explained everything to Misty Glacier she nodded and said. "So. You pretty much started all of it." "Yes. Yes I did. I am not proud to admit it but yes it was me that started it but now I want it to end." "How can I help you my little friend?" "I don't know I just had to say it all. I've been trapped with it in myself for all this time." Misty walked around in a circle for a moment and thought about everything that she just had been told. "Okay let me see that map real quick." Fairy gave her the map and she looked at it. "Okay you have to go through the Everfree forest and then over the mountain and deep underground." They both stood still and said nothing." Okay. I'll help you as far as I can." "Thank you so much." Fairy bowed before her quickly then stood up again." You have the map so you show the way." Misty started to walk and Fairy followed after her.

As they walked they talked about different things. Like what their plans for the future was and about their past. When Fairy talked about his past he got bit sad and Misty could both feel and see that. "I'm sorry for everything that happened to you." "Its…..Its fine really." He sighed then looked up at the sky and mumbled something to himself and Misty thought it was the best not to ask. They continued to walk as they came to the end where Misty could read the map. "I can't see where we are supposed to go now." "Let me have a look at it." Fairy went up to her and looked at the map. "That's weird." They there and looked at the map for a while. "This is really weird I must say." Suddenly they heard a sound that Fairy recognized. The sound was a voice that sounded round and welcoming but Fairy knew who it was. Twilight. He whispered to Misty "We have to get out of here. Right now." Misty didn't know what was going on but she could feel that Fairy was serious this. They started to run as fast as they could.

All the time they were running Fairy could hear it like a whisper. "Fairy….Fairy…." over and over again. Fairy slowed down while Misty just ran, she first noticed it when she was quite far ahead of him. "Fairy behind you!" Fairy had slowed down so much that he almost stood still and then he felt a hoof on his left shoulder. He was stunned for a second and turned around and there stood Twilight. "Hello Fairy its so good to see you." She smiled with a evil smile on her face. "Its….It's good to see you too Twilight." "Fairy did you really think I would not notice this? You must be a bit dumber than I thought." Fairy didn't say anything all he did was looking down." And this Misty I would love to meet her." She waved a hoof and the other five ponies was took Misty and carried her up to fairy. "Good day Misty it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled and took a forwards Misty to shake hoof's. Misty shook hoof's with Twilight "It's nice to meet you as well." Fairy looked around and saw all his old friends and how they all smiled at the three. Pinkiepie took a step back and took Applejack with her and whispered something then they both giggled. "Yeop that would be fun I bet." Said Applejack and giggled more. Fairy didn't hear it but he did hear the last giggle. "Fairy you are a fool to think that I would never see this. You're disappearing and your meetings with this Nessy." "NO! Don't you dare touch her!" "Oh so you have feelings for her. She must be as beautiful and cute as Rarity if you say those words." Fairy blushed and everyone started to giggle except for Misty. "Oh look at him getting embarrassed isn't he just a cute little colt when he is blushing." Fairy blushed even more as Twilight said that and he could hear all the giggles and feel the how he was getting more embarrassed." S-stop…." Misty couldn't take this anymore she stood up and started to say. "STOP! Stop doing it! Stop it!" She took several steps forward Twilight so they were almost touching each other. "Oh so you are defending him? So you like him? I can understand that you like that little cute colt over there." Misty blushed slightly but didn't step down." Yes. Yes I like him and so what?" Fairy started to stand up a bit more as Misty said those words.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone stood still as Misty just confessed her love to Fairy in front of all of them. Fairy was amazed that Misty liked him and he blushed a bit but he knew she really meant it. Twilight stood there for a minute then laughed a bit. "Love? Love won't help you with anything right now. Love is for weaklings and people who can't take care of themselves." "Have you never felt love?" said Misty a bit surprised as she looked at Twilight. "Well who would even love a girl like you Twilight? You're so mean and dumb that no one wants you." Twilight turned around immediately and started in Misty's eyes. "YOU DARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN GIRL?" Misty was surprised a lot and took a step backwards only to have her back to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Twilight gained her composure again and cleared her throat. "No my dear it's you that no one wants. Do you think Fairy likes you? He likes Nessy." As soon as Fairy heard the name, he stood up and walked besides Misty. "Yes I like her and I swear if you lay as much as a hoof on her I will put you down!" Twilight only giggled and nodded to Rarity as she went over to some bushes. "You said if I ever laid a hoof on her...or her friends. I haven't done anything to them. The others have." Soon they all saw Rarity coming out and with Nessy, Flare Flicker, Sea Moon, Star White, Autumn leaf and Thunder Dancer. They were in some kind of magic chains and walked behind Rarity. Now Fairy was angry. "NESSY! DONT YOU DARE TO LAY A HOOF ON HER TWILIGHT!" Twilight only giggled. "Oh but I won't. They will." "NO! DONT ANY OF YOU DARE TO LAY A HOOF ON HER!" Twilight circled around Fairy and after a round or two, she said. "Well I think it will only be fair if we have a bit of a duel between us Fairy. Winner gets these lovely mares." "You're on!" Responded Fairy without hesitation.

Everyone stood back as they both prepared for the fight. "You start my dear old friend." "Fine with me. Then I can finish you quicker." Responded Fairy as he charged up some magic and shot a bolt of magic against Twilight but she made a small protection ball of magic around herself and the spell just deflected then Twilight giggled. "Is that all you have?" "No its not." Fairy quickly shot several magic bolts at Twilight but the ball just deflected them. "I think it's my turn now." She got rid of the magic ball then charged a bit of magic and shot it directly at Fairy. Fairy quickly made a wall of magic to withstand the magic and so it did. "A simple magic wall. Is that the best protection you have?" She charged more magic up, fired a beam at Fairy, and hit him as it went right through the magic wall. Fairy was hit hard and flew a couple feats back then he stood up again. "Is that all you got? The powerful Twilight. I think it's my turn now." Fairy began to run around and charge magic at the same time. He then casted the magic on himself making him move even faster and then ran around Twilight all the time as he shot magic bolts against her. The first bolts hit her but the rest did not since she created a magic ball again. "That old spell again Twilight? I thought I was meant to have some fun." "Well we will get plenty of fun if you let me." Without warning, she fired several small beams at Fairy who were hit by 2 of them and was laying down again but he stood up once more. "I hope you have more than that Twilight!" Fairy charged a beam and shot it at Twilight but she deflected it with her own beam. The two beams met and they simple disappeared. Fairy was starting to pant as he was running low on energy. "My my Fairy you already tired? We haven't even be going for that long. You are starting to disappoint me Fairy. You are much weaker than I thought. Time to put you down!" Twilight charged a lot of magic then fired a heavy magic bolt at Fairy, which hit. He was sent several feats back and was put down into the ground and was there for a minute then slowly stood up again. "I…..I may be weak but I….I will never give up to you!" He fired a beam, which Twilight just evaded. "How are you even still alive!? You should have been dead now." Fairy stood fully up and he was severally damaged. He was bleeding from some places and had several scratches. "Because I'm stubborn. That's how I'm still alive." Twilight shot a lighting formed magic energy at Fairy but he casted a wall just in time.

As it, all went on Nessy, the others and Misty could not bare to watch Fairy suffer. Nessy made a signal to the others that it was time to do something. They all suddenly closed their eyes and whispered something to them self. When Fairy came up from Twilights heavy attack they knew that they had done it and opened their eyes again and watched as the two fought.

Fairy shot another round of magic bolts, which Twilight just blocked. "Fairy no matter what you do you can defeat me and you already know that." "I know only one thing and that is that I will never let you win!" He shot another barrage of bolts while he fired a beam but she just put up a ball and stood behind it. "You are running out of things to try Fairy. You have nothing that I can't deflect or get rid off." "I know there is one thing I can do that you can't do anything against. And that is this!" He charged up a massive amount of magic. First he casted a spell on himself that made him faster. Then he shot several beams against Twilight where a few hit her then jumped high into the air. He then surrounded himself with magic and spun around himself as he shot another beam that was bigger than any of the other beams have been. He hit Twilight directly and she was sent a bit into the ground as she laid down. She slowly stood and as the dust settled, she saw that Fairy was laying on the ground not moving. She began to laugh, "He put everything he had into one attack. Such a dumb man. It looks like I won" She turned around to Nessy and the others. "And that means I get to keep all of you!" She laughed then were hit from behind by a beam from a small beam from behind. She turned around and watched as she saw Fairy standing up. "How are you still alive?" He did not answer but only glared at Twilight as he charged more magic up. Nessy realized what had happened to Fairy. "Fairy don't go any further! You can't win now. Please stop!" Nessy made a push spell which did Applejack and Fluttershy release her. Nessy ran over to Fairy and hugged him. "Fairy stop it right now! Don't take it any further. Please I beg you!" She started to cry slightly then she felt Fairy fell down. She put her head where his heart would be. "His heart is still beating. Thank Celestia." She shouted back to the others. "He needs medical treatment now!" She took Fairy on her back and went back to the others. "Twilight he needs medical treatment now! Please be kind to him this once."


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight laughed, "Why in the name of Celestia should I help my own enemy?" Nessy could not answer that question and was speechless for a while. She then stomped her hoof in the ground. "Fine! I will do it myself then!" She charged a lot of magic in her horn and soon the other girls came up beside her and helped her. After a half, minute Nessy touched her horn down onto Fairy's forehead and she gave him all her magic she had. She then laid down beside him in exhaustion and whispered in his ears. "Fairy…..please…come back…." Nothing happened then suddenly Fairy started to move his legs and stood up. He stood tall and reached a hoof to help Nessy up. "Thanks Nessy and all of you. Thank you so much." He turned around so he faced Twilight. "So Twilight. Think we should call it off now or do you wanna go on with the fight?" Twilight stood there speechless at how he had survived that. "How did you even survive that and how did you bring him back in such a good condition so fast!?" "I see you don't recognize the power of love and friendship!"

Twilight and Fairy was standing face to face only couple feats away from each other. "I'm ready for another run if you are Princess Twilight." "Well then. Let's take another round my apprentice Fairy." "Fairy. If you get hurt as badly as you did before I'm not sure I can heal you enough. Please be careful!" Fairy nodded in respond. _`I cant damage her without using speed. That's my only hope. Speed!` _ "Why don't you start princess?" "Okay my little friend." She fired four shot beams at Fairy which he dodged rather quickly. "Where did you get all that speed?" "Its called energy princess. Seems like you lack that a bit and I think its my turn now." He charged magic up and casted it on himself making him fast. _` Okay. I got speed now I need the attack.´_ Fairy charged up magic as he ran around Twilight really fast and shot several beams at her at four angles at the time. Twilight got hit by most of them because she could not react to it all at once. "You are fast I must give you that. Really fast. It's a shame you would not join my side. We would have ruled the world together Fairy." _` If he is using speed against me then I will let him taste his own tactics´ _ She casted the same spell that Fairy casted on himself as she got really fast. She ran around Fairy as she did the same trick as he had done. Fairy dodged all the beams even when there where multiple at the same time. When Twilight had finished the attack she stood still an panted. "H-How are you so fast?!" "Its not me who is fast Twilight. Its you who is slow. You are already panting from that? You are out of shape princess." Fairy made several fast attack that hit Twilight directly and at last she was laying down on the ground panting. "I….I cant anymore…..you won Fairy…." Fairy stood there looking down at her with rage in his eyes. "Loosing is not good enough for the likes of you Twilight!" He charged a lot of magic in his horn but before he could do anything he was hold back by Misty and Nessy. Nessy looked him in the eyes. "Fairy. DON'T DO IT!" Fairy then collapsed onto the ground and Nessy held a hoof on Misty's shoulder. "He will be fine. I promise."

Fairy woke up in the little cave hiding place where Nessy and the others where living. He got up and felt pain in every place he could. He started to walk slowly in pain to find the others. He walked everywhere until he found them in the dinning hall. "Good morning everyone." He said in pain while walking in. Sea Moon and Star White quickly got up and supported him as they saw he was in pain. "I´m fine. Thanks." He tried to get free and with a little bit of effort he did. He sat down to the right of Autumn leaf and on the left on Thunder dancer. "What happened yesterday? What happened to Twilight Nessy?" Nessy sat at the end of the table and looked over to him. "You fell unconscious after you used your body against Twilight so much. That is way you are in pain. Twilight is in our prison and she is unconscious although I think she will wake up soon." "Why did you stop me? She needs to put down." "No. She does not have to be put down. It is something in her that needs to be put down. And as far as we know there is only one way to do it…..to transfer it to someone else who can control it." There where silence for a long time until Fairy broke the silence. "And that is me. I will do it." Nessy looked at everyone and they nodded. "Okay. If you will take the evil spirit that is in her then you can. We just have to make a ritual in the room where all our cutie marks are." "Very well. Let´s start then. "As they walked over to Twilight to get her out to do the ritual Fairy saw in her eyes the evil spirit that lived in her.

When they all were in place for the ritual. Twilight and Fairy stood in front of each other facing each other and the rest in a circle around them. Nessy started to sing something in an ancient language and then the rest started to join in one after one. Fairy and Twilight started to feel light headed and soon they both fell unconscious again. While they were unconscious what happened was a site only few ponies would see. A spirit came up from Twilight and went into Fairy. One by one, they started to stop the singing. Soon Twilight woke up and looked around her. "W-where am I. Nessy is that you?..." She got up and went over to hug Nessy tightly. "I am so sorry for all what I have done. It was not me I swear." "I know that I know it was a evil spirit in you. It have been removed and gotten into someone who will be able to control it." Twilight looked at where Fairy was. "Fairy!" She went over to hug him tightly as he was still unconscious. Even though he was not awake, his body made movement suggesting he fought, ran or did something. Nessy went over to Twilight and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "He is the strongest pony I have seen. He will make it and will be able to control it. Don't worry about him Twilight. Girls will you watch over Fairy while me and Twilight is gone?" They nodded as they started to sing in a ancient language again. Twilight followed Nessy and sat down in Nessy´s room as Nessy began to say everything that have happened while Twilight was under the control of that spirit.


End file.
